Journey of the Eclipse
by TwiRobStew
Summary: Edward Mason and Bella Swan are space cadets for Seattle fighting to save the world from unknown terrors. Follow them and their friends on a journey of a lifetime and also finding love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story and hope you guys like it and review your opinions

Summary: Edward Mason and Bella Swan are space cadets for Seattle fighting to save the world from unknown terrors. Follow them and their friends on a journey of a lifetime and also finding love along the way.

Pairings: E/B, Em/R, J/A, C/E

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters in it but I do enjoy the books :) and the characters

* * *

EPOV

Finally after four long months I am finally graduating Seattle Space Mission Academy, following in family tradition. My father Edward Mason Sr. and my grandfather Richard Mason and so on in generations graduated from this exact school. I stood motionless with my hands behind my back looking straight ahead at the commander giving his speech to the graduating cadets and their families. Right beside be stood my best friend who is like a brother to me, Emmett McCarthy. We grew up together, went to school together, and now are graduating together. I smiled at that realization, life was good.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the 2020 graduating class of the SSMC!" our commander shouted through his microphone onstage and immediately people in the stands around us clapped and cheered as the cadets looked on. He soon gave us our orders to return to our families for an hour and then report back to our post for our first duty assignments. I immediately went to find my mother and father through the sea of people. When I spotted them I tried to quickly rush to them but ended up colliding into a huge body. I looked to see it was Jacob Black aka scum of the earth.

"Hey watch where you are going Mason," he stated firmly as he snarled at me.

"It was an accident asshole, you should know about those since that how you are here today," I say walking past him. I really hated that dude ever since we started at this academy. He dated this girl Isabella Swan, who also just graduated here today, and I yet to see why in the hell she is dating him. But I only talked to her once or twice since being here so I really don't know the state of her mind frame.

"Mom…Dad!" I shouted running towards them and wrapping them into a big hug.

"Oh Edward I'm so proud of you right now…oh my baby boy," my mother said squeezing me and crying.

"I'm proud of you too boy," my dad added as he patted me on the back which was his way of saying 'I love you'. My dad was a man of little words because he was military structured but didn't mean he had codes to show his affection. I remember one memory of when I was 5 he was teaching my how to ride a bike and I feel down and skinned my knee he just told me to suck it up and he patted me on my back. But I still loved my dad and appreciated everything he has done for me. My mom quickly licked her thumb and started wiping the side of my mouth with her thumb and I cringed.

"Moooooooommmm….quit it I'm not a kid," I whined as she continued doing it.

"Jeez Edward you would think I raised you not to wash your face after brushing your teeth," she said chastising me with a frown on her face. My mom Elizabeth was the complete opposite of my father, she was more down to earth and how should I say, cheery. She always babied me and that bothered my dad. He always told her to let me be a man but she would just ignore him and do it anyways. I am amazed they have been together this long but its like what they always say opposites attract. And I'm glad they have been married 21 years and each year the get stronger. I always wished to have a relationship like hat my parents have one day. My dad gently pulled my mom away giving her a stern look.

"Let him be Beth...he is 20 years old," he said giving me a wink and kissing my mom on her right cheek.

"I know but I just can't help it…he will always be the little precious baby," she cried instantly grabbing tissue. I looked over and saw Emmett with his parents laughing and hugging them and then I looked over to my right and saw Isabella Swan talking with a man in a police uniform. She looked over to me and smiled and I instantly smiled back. I must admit Black has taste, Isabella had long chestnut brown hair down to her shoulder and nice shaped body. But she had to be a little crazy to be involved with Jacob 'the asshole' Black. After giving my parent another hug and promising to see them after I get my orders I met up with Emmet to go back to our dormitory areas to get out things packed.

"This is so great Ed…we are going to space...and it will be better than a simulation," he said excitedly.

"Yeah...but we gotta remember what's important…keeping earth safe," I say as we head into our room.

"I know man…but shit I gotta have some fun, and believe me when Emmett McCarthy is in the house it will be an adventure no one in their right mind will forget," he says as he grabs his duffel bag and stuffs clothes in it. "Think about it in just 24 hours we will be on a ship heading to space and docking at different planets and docking arenas!"

"Don't forget getting laid," I laughed as I threw the rest of my stuff in my blue duffel.

"Who could forget about that!" he shouted with a wide grin on his face.

BPOV

"I'm proud of ya kiddo…I knew you could do it…just wish your mom could have been here to see you," my dad said giving me a hug.

"I know dad but you know Renee...adventure adventure...haha but I will see her when I get back from duty," I say smiling at my father. Charlie Swan was my father who I loved dearly. He was the Police Chief of Forks, Washington a small town outside of Seattle. He and my mother Renee had divorced 12 years ago and she is now remarried to a guy named Phil who plays baseball down in Florida. When they divorced I just stayed with my father in Forks while my mom went to find her light. I felt someone tap my shoulders and I turned to see Jake, my boyfriend, smiling at me as he went to shake hands with my dad. Jacob was a big guy and tall with a polished brown skin complexion and a great smile. Jake and I have known each other our whole lives. He was from La Push which was a Indian reservation 10 minutes away outside of Forks. His dad and my dad were fishing partners and that's how me and Jake became friends. We have been dating 2 years going on 3 but to be honest my heart hasn't really been into the relationship. My friends Alice and Rose, who graduated today also, never liked Jake. They said he was just an asshole and I really couldn't agree more, but my dad really liked Jake.

"Hey Charlie, how are you doing today?" he asked showing his pearly white and I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob…I'm great and happy that you guys graduated today," my dad says smiling at both of us. "I know your dad couldn't make it but he told me to send both of you guys his hello's and congrats."

"Thanks Charlie that means a lot and tell my dad hope he feels better…but I have to go and get things ready…bye Charlie…bye baby see you in a few and hopefully we end up on the same ship," he says giving me a small kiss on the lips and walking away. I silently pleaded in my head that we didn't end up on the same ship because he can be over-bearing sometimes. And I really didn't like that. I told my dad bye and went to find Alice and Rose who were standing at the double doors of our dorms waiting for me. Rosalie Hale the blonde bomb shell and the subject of many of the guy's wet dreams around here was tall and had long blonde hair. She was the hell-raiser of the group and also the ass kicker. She spoke her mind whenever and wherever not giving a damn who was on the receiving end of her verbal abuse. I'm shocked she graduated today. Standing next to her was Alice Brandon the short, energetic wild child. Not crazy wild well not insane crazy, ok that describes her but not in a bad way. She was cute any guy would like her but she was too energetic for the guys. As I walked up to them I pulled both of them into a hug and we all said our 'I love you' and I came face to face with the golden sex hair God, Edward Mason. Oh my God he was so drop dead sexy and he and his friend Emmett walked by us with their bags in hand.

I saw Rose eye down Emmett staring at his ass and I smacked her arm laughing at her. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed. Alice pulled us towards our dorms wanting to hurry up and pack.

"That Emmett McCarthy is so sexy…and have you seen the way his ass looks in his uniform," Rosalie began as she opened our dorm door.

"Someone has a huge crush...hahaha…maybe you guys will get together," Alice said looking through her drawers to find anything else she forgot to pack up.

"Maybe…who knows but I do know after four months of hard training we are cadets," Rosalie stated as she threw her arms around me and Alice. "Sooooo Bells when are you dropping the douche bag?" Rosalie asked turning her head tome and Alice gave a light giggle.

"Rose don't start please," I begged slipping from under her arms and grabbing my bags with my belongings. As we left our room we headed out following the sea of girls heading the same place we were going. As we entered the command building I could see all the people that graduated today starting to take their seats. Sitting down between my two best friends I looked around to see Jake near his friends laughing and joking. Maybe it was time to let things go between us, I mean I'm surprised we lasted this long but we could thank our parents for that. Me and Jake just weren't clicking like we were when we were friends. We lack communication and understanding. Hell when we have sex it's just about Jake and not about us or the emotions. Rose and Alice are right I need to end things with him and soon. I looked to my far right and saw Edward sitting down talking to Emmett. I only talked to Edward two or three times since being here and I never really got to know him. Well maybe because your boyfriend hates him and for what reason I do not know. Suddenly Edward looked towards me and gave me a smile. Ok panties are officially soaked, damn him and his panty dropping smile. Does he smile at his mother like that jeez. A few minutes later everyone was called to 'attention' facing towards the front when our commander came in looking serious. Someone needs a hug.

"Ok cadets we will get down to business…some of your will have the privilege of working on our ships and some of you will stay on earth working at our base facilities. For those heading to the ships we have three to split you guys in. We have the 'Eclipse' which is controlled by Captain Cullen; we have the 'Falcon' controlled by Captain Newton, and the 'Storm' controlled by Captain Fuller. Now those who were trained on the ships head to your first sergeants and get you post information," he said in a stern voice and me and my friends and other people rose from our seats to go see our first sergeants. After standing in line forever I finally got my post papers in my hands. I read the letters and it said I was on 'Eclipse'. Yes this is so great I wonder where Rose and Alice are I turned to search for them but ran into someone. I looked to see Edward smiling down at me with his post papers in tote.

"What ship are you on Isabella?" he asked in his smooth velvety voice as his pierce green eyes looked through me.

"Umm...Eclipse…with Captain Cullen…umm how about you?" I asked as I felt shivers through my body.

"Eclipse as well... maybe we will get to know each other more huh…well I gotta get going to see my parents but see you later Swan," Edward said as he smiled and walked away. Yeah this will be pretty interesting I say to myself walking the other direction. After finding Alice and Rose we discovered we were on the same ship which was really kick ass. Jacob had ended up being on 'Storm' which was ok with me but not with him. Maybe this breakup will not be so bad since we will be on different ships. Later that night I had orders to report to 'Eclipse' at 0500 hours so I needed to cut my night short and get rest. I asked Jacob to meet me in the courtyard so we could talk and I hoped this would end well. I sat at the wood bench for like 10 minutes before Jake showed up all smiles.

"Hey baby you wanted to talk?" he asked sitting down beside me and placing his hand on my thigh.

"Yeah Jake I did," I replied taking his hand off my thigh and he gave me a questioning look. "Look Jake I love you…I really do…but I think it's time we end things between us," I stated looking into his brown eyes and I saw anger mixed with hurt.

"What? Why? Was it that bitch Rosalie that said something to you Bella? Because I swear I will rip her throat out!" he shouted as he rose from the bench clenching his hands into a tight fist.

"No Jacob! And don't call my friend and bitch! I want to end things Jake because I don't see it working out and I need to do what I want for once in my life!" I shouted back getting up from the bench as tears rolled down my cheeks. 'I'm sorry but we gotta end things Jake," I say calmly before turning and walking away.

EPOV

"Oh Edward don't forget to call every week where ever you dock up there… and don't get mixed in with that bad crowd…oh and don't drink it makes you look old," my mother said as she fixed my new uniform I received last night. A long-sleeved dark blue cotton shirt with the same color pants with a big black solid line going down the side of my pants. This is so star-trek I say to myself ignoring my mom in the background. I placed my 'Eclipse' pendent over my right breast pocket and looked at my watch seeing it was time to go.

"Mom I gotta get going ok…I love you…bye dad…I will give you guys a call when I can," I say hugging them both before turning to the door to leave. I gave my parents one last look and left out the door and there stood Emmett with a wide smile. On to my new life ready to defend earth and I was more than ready to take on the challenge. 20 minutes later we arrived to the docking arena where we saw cadets already heading to the ships that were docked at the ports. I saw Jacob Black walk by with a scowl on his face as he headed towards 'Storm'. What's up his ass this morning I asked myself as me and Emmet walked towards 'Eclipse'. Before I entered the ship I saw Bella wiping her face as a blonde head girl and a short black haired girl trying to console her. I told Emmet I would be right back and I rushed over to see if she was ok. Her two friends saw me coming and whispered in her ear before they both left. She looked up and all I offered was a smile before I stood beside her. Man she makes the uniform look good.

"Hey are you ok Isabella?" I asked raising my hand to rub her back but decided not to.

"Uhh yeah just…uhhh broke up with Jake last night so you know how that goes," she sniffed looking up at me. I tried to fight a smile that was about to appear and my heart leapt.

"I'm sorry to hear that Isabella…but your too good for him anyways," I started and leaned down to whisper in her ear "his nose was blocking you anyways and she gave out a snorted laugh and looked at me. She had the prettiest brown eyes that singers would sing about in their songs.

"Thanks Edward I needed that laugh…and call me Bella please no one calls me Isabella but my grandparents," she offered as she wiped the remaining tears away.

"Well Bella let's get a move on to our new journey," I say nodding towards the ship and she smiled and walked ahead of me and what a nice view it was. I was starting to like 'Eclipse' more and more.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? Hope you guys like it and send your reviews in I would love to hear you guys' opinions!

Until next time R/R


	2. Getting to know eacho other

Here I am with my next chapter and I hope you guys are enjoying it just as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Disclamier: I do not own the Twilight series but like i said I do enjoy reading it!

* * *

BPOV

As me and Edward entered the main foyer of the ship I was amazed at how much it looked like a built in city only with lights and no sun and no outside land and of course no landscapes but you get the picture. Seeing many people in uniform walking by smiling to us kind of warmed my heart too because I was expecting to get yelled at and not payed any attention to. Edward's friend Emmett walked up to us with a huge smile and putting his arm around Edward's neck giving it a gentle squeeze and he laughed.

"Edward, I think I will love it here…this is like the size of 8 football fields," Emmett started enthusiastically as Rose and Alice walked up to me as well.

"Bella this place is amazing…only thing it really needs is a mall…and a hair salon…and a nail salon…and a…hold up wait….this will be utterly horrible!" Alice exclaimed as she looked around with a frightened look and Rosalie pondered what she said and she finally realized that Alice was right. No girlie activities.

"Fuck a mall," Emmett bursted out and everyone turned to look at him "We gotta check the gym out Ed…come on," Emmett pushed Edwards ahead of him and started walking into the crowds of people leaving us standing here.

"Did he just say fuck the mall?" Alice asked giving me and Rose a weary look.

"Well Alice we are here to work not shop and look good," I gave as I started walking looking around the massive space ship with Rose and Alice right by my side in an instant. After getting assigned to their corridors they were surprised to see some guys walking down the hallways which meant Co-Ed Corridors. Fuck Yes. Maybe Edward will end up here, wait what was I just thinking. I just ended a long term relationship and here I am thinking about another guy. Yes Rose would be so proud. I was happy that I had a room to myself too. I love Alice and Rosalie to death but hey a girl needs her space and this ship is big enough to grant me that simple wish. I told the girls I will catch up with them later at briefing and I fastly let myself into my room with my id card that was issued to me. Stepping inside the lights cut on by themselves letting me take in the whole view of my room. I placed my bags on my full size bed that was dressed with a solid light blue color and milky white pillow that I couldn't wait to place my head on tonight. I grabbed the remote sitting on my dresser and pressed the power button and in an instant the movie titanic played on the wall in front of me. Oh yes I will really love this place we have a kick ass projector wallvision. My dad tried to get this for the longest but money has been so tight these past few years. I quickly pressed power on the remote to turn it off and walked towards the bathroom area where the shower was. A girl could get used to this type of living, temperature controlled water and a full walk in closet. Hello to my new life.

* * *

EPOV

After looking at my room I pretty much decided that everyone else had what I had which was kind of not a thrill. But I'm not here for my room view, I am here to follow my dreams of making it far at this space station just like the Mason's generations before. I looked at the clock number displayed off the wall and saw that it was close to the time we had briefing with Captain Cullen. So I quickly put my belongings away in their proper places and left my living quarters. I stood by the wall waiting for Emmett as many of the cadets started pouring inside the hallways going to the same destination. I quickly saw Emmett's big burly body coming down the hallway. I swear he could be a middle line backer for the NFL if he wasn't so goofy. But he made one hell of a fake bodyguard in school. I then saw him coming towards me with Isabella's friend Rosalie carrying on a light conversation as she laughed at something he said.

"Hey Ed, you remember Rosalie right? We are in the same corridor! How fun is this," he said as Rosalie shook her head smiling at his antics.

"Hi Edward," she said to me bashfully then looked up at Emmett who was sporting a major smile.

"Hey Rosalie," I reply back to her as I get a feeling that Emmett and Rosalie are majorly crushing on each other. "So I guess we better be heading on to briefing can't be late on the first day," I continue enthusiastically nodding my head in the direction we needed to go. After entering the briefing room a lot of the cadets we already sitting in their seat waiting for Captain Cullen to arrive. Since Isabella and Alice were there we grabbed three seats behind them and Isabella glanced up in my direction and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her and give a little wave and she quickly turned her head.

"Room attention!" one of the lieutenants shouted out in the room and everyone in stood up without hesitation. Soon after a man in a uniform just like mines only his was all black which meant he was at a high level of command. He had beach blonde hair and he sure didn't look a day over 30 so he must be young. The man walked into the middle of the room and looked around taking in everyone.

"You may take your seats," he said and everyone sat back down in their seats and looked ahead at the man about to talk. "My name is Captain Carlisle Cullen and you are going to embark on the most important adventures in your life on my ship the 'Eclipse'. After this briefing you will head to your posting duties but first I would like to talk to you about your main duties here on 'Eclipse'," he began as he walked around the room with his arms situated around his back. I glanced at the back of Isabella's head as she seemed to be concentrating on Captain Cullen's briefing. As if noticing I was looking at her she perked her head up and looked at me through the side of her eyes. It was then Alice bumped Bella with her elbow to get her to pay attention and I quickly looked towards Captain Cullen. "I will have a few selected people to work with me and my crew up on main deck. To those who have the privilege of doing that must have impressed me with your records I have read. To those who don't have that privilege let's just hope you impress me while working on my ship." Captain Cullen says as one of his men passes him blue folders. Everyone began tensing up wondering if their names were on those folders and I felt a little drip of sweat roll down my forehead. Wow to work on the main deck with Captain Cullen would be kick ass. My dad worked the main deck and so has my grandfather and so on. It would be tradition to work it. Captain Cullen slowly opened the first blue folder and looked up to everyone with a straight face and said "Cadet I. Swan" I looked down towards Isabella as she looked around in disbelief. Good for her and I say it with all honesty. He gave her folder back to the man who gave him the folders and he opened another. "Cadet E. McCarthy" and at that Emmett let out a huge 'Hell yeah' and quickly covered his mouth after the quick outburst and I laughed silently shaking my head. Passing Emmett's folder to his left and he then opened another "Cadet E. Mason" he gave out and gave off a smirk. I smiled as Emmett patted my shoulder and Isabella looked up at me and whispered "congrats". "And last but certainly not least…Cadet R. Hale" at that Emmett face grew into a wide smile. "Those names that I have called out I expect you to report to main deck at 0800 hours tomorrow," and with that he headed out the sliding steal door to the side of the room. After everyone was dismissed me and Emmett had met up with the girls outside the briefing room and decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Alice, sorry you didn't get a chance to work main deck with us," I say to her as we stand in line.

"It's ok Edward…believe it or not I'm going to be working the medical bay," she says giving off a huge smile. "But congratulations to you Mason," and she turns around to get her tray and began looking at her choice of food. After everyone got their foods we picked a table to the far right of the cafeteria. Emmett and Rosalie began their little conversation kind of leaving everyone out of their little bubble.

"So Edward I bet you are glad you're working main deck huh?" Isabella asked trying to start a conversation.

"Umm yeah… you can say it's in the bloodline," and she laughed and we then looked into each other's eyes and I felt a little spark just looking at her hoping she felt what I felt. "But I am glad to be working with you Isabella," I say as she looked down at her plate shyly.

"Call me Bella…please… sounds friendlier…and I'm to be working with you too," at that she stabbed her forks into her salad and began eating. This will be very interesting to say the least.

* * *

BPOV

After we ate Emmett and Rose ditched us and even though it didn't come as a surprise it still was kind of funny. Alice told me she would meet me later but she had to go to sleep because the fashion disaster was finally taking its toll on her, this left me and Edward to wander by ourselves on the ship.

"So…Bella…I must say our best friends are hitting it off well," Edward starts as I shake my head.

"Yeah I see that…Rosalie has taking quite a liking to Emmett and dare I say it's vice versa," and Edward nods his head and began looking at me as we walked unto the elevator. We decided to check out the pool hall since everything else was full. Edward was a really nice and the way we looked at each other at lunch almost made my skin melt off. Never in all the years me and Jake dated has he ever looked at me like that and to me that says something. When we entered the pool hall we got our table and I decided to set it up. I swept the floor with Edward in the pool game and he did not like it at all. He blamed the lighting of the room and I shoved him calling him a sore loser and laughed. He shook his head and smiled down at me and I found myself getting drawn towards him. As if noticing our distance we quickly pulled away and Edward cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"So umm how about we go up to my room and talk…I did say we could get to know each other," I offered and Edward smiled again at me. Ok I really need to start bringing extra panties with me.

"Yeah that's cool," he said and we walked out towards the pool hall entrance. We rode the elevator up to my quarter giving each other a light conversation. As we waited Edward turned to me.

"I know it isn't any of my business but I know you and Jacob Black broke up…but what did you ever see in him… no offence but the guy is a jerk," he says blushing and I gently bit my lower lip as he waited.

"To be honest I don't know myself…just that my dad and his dad are like best buddies and have been since me and Jacob were born," I start off searching for my answer "But in my defense i'm still young," and he laughed as the elevator dinged to let us know we were at our destination. After entering my room Edward looked around and told me his looks the same. We began talking for hours about everything and anything under the sun and I quickly found out we had the same taste in music which were old songs in 2009 and 2010. Why they don't make songs like that is beyond me. And we both love Italian food. When I told him I loved to cook especially Italian food he immediately told me I had to cook for him one day and I agreed. "So do you have a girlfriend back at home?" I asked hoping he didn't.

"No can't say that I do…my main focus was always getting to where I'm at now…don't get me wrong I'm not a saint," he gave me as I shoved his shoulder and laughed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9 o'clock at night and wondered where the time has gone. "Well I better get going Bella…but it was fun getting to know you today," he says as we rose out of the table chairs and walked towards my door.

"Yeah it really was…we should do it again sometimes," I offered as I stood in front of him and he smiled that 'sex' smile at me. I reached up to give him a hug goodnight and the electric currents in my body went through the roof. I only hoped he felt it too.

"Goodnight Bella…it's been a pleasure," he says as he walks out of my room and as the door closed behind him I leaned into it letting out a huge sigh of contentment. That night I dreamed of Edward Mason and I didn't want t wake up from it.

* * *

A/N I'm glad edaward and Bella are becoming friends arent you? lol and don't worry guys Jasper is in the story he just has to make his appearance which will be in the next chapter

but R/R guys i really want to hear your opinions and suggestions!


	3. Catching feelings

Disclaimer I dont own Twilight or the characters of Twilight!

And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

EPOV

I was laying in bed thinking about my night with Bella and the things she told me. I began thinking back to how she talked how her plump pink lips

looked as she talked. I found her more interesting than I did any girl in my whole life. I looked to my right to see what time it was and it read "4:30 am"

and I let out a huge groan. I quickly rolled out of my bed and looked for my gym shorts and t shirt. Mine as well go workout since I can't sleep. After

changing my clothes I exited out my room to go find the gym. I looked at the directory and saw the gym was on the south wing third floor. After locating

the gym I went inside and saw other people in here too with the same idea I had. I began doing my stretching on the floor when someone tripped over

my leg. He caught his bearing and I quickly got up to apologize.

"Oh im so sorry man I didn't see you there," he said as he beat me to the apology. The guy was about my height but slightly shorter than me with long bleach blonde hair. And I also noticed he had a country accent.

"No its ok….should of not been so far out on the floor like that," I replied as I held out my hand to him and he quickly took my hand in his and shook it.

"No problem...my name is Jasper and yours?" he asked looking directly at me with a friendly smile.

"My name is Edward just got here yesterday," I say responding to his smile with my very own.

"Oh that's cool…I've been on here for 3 years and I still love it," I laughed at the last part as we walked to the benches.

"I always wanted to get here…my dream…and may I add family tradition," I say proudly as we sat down and his smile became broader at what I said.

"Something tells me you tell everyone this," he simply says as I blush at the statement. I didn't want to seem arrogant or anything like that I was just

proud. "Its ok man…I can dig it I find it cool I joined just to get away from country living out in Texas," he continues as he looks up at the ceiling like he was searching for an answer.

"Well we all have our stories," I give him as I look around at the other guys in the gym room doing their activities.

"You got that right…so wanna be my workout partner I believe it's good to work out with someone…for moral support," he offered getting off the bench

and I replied with a simple "yeah". After working out with Jasper for about an hour and a half and got back to my room and saw a note posted on my

door with my name in blue pen writing. I took the note off my door and I slid my key card in and walked inside my door. I opened the note and it read

'Hey Edward I see you're not in I was bored and wondered if you wanted to walk around before we report in…guess I will catch you later then….oh and

this is Bella lol' I smiled at the note and I was really happy she wanted to spend a little more time with me.

"Man I wish I was here," I mumbled to myself regretting my decision to go to the gym this early in the morning. I grabbed a towel out of the room linen

closet and went to take a hot shower. I really needed it after the workout I had with Jasper just now. The dude was seriously intense while working out

but I guess it's a good thing. After taking my shower I put on my uniform and tried taming my hair with a comb but no surprise there it did not work. I

began feeling real nervous because in a few hours I am going to be working with Captain Cullen. I decided to go get breakfast down in chow hall when

someone grabbed me from behind lifting me off the ground and forcefully hugging me.

"MASON!" yelled Emmet as he placed me back on the ground and I slowly turned around to him.

'Emmet why so much energy bro?" I asked as we began walking together down to chow hall.

"It's our first day on the job Ed I am so ready for this," he proudly said as he wrapped one arm around my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. As we

entered chow we quickly grabbed a tray and placed our food items on there. I decided to go light so I just chose to eat eggs, toast, an apple and some

orange juice. But Emmet had other plans. He stacked his tray up with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, cinnamon roll, and orange juice. I looked around and

saw Jasper sitting down at the far right table in the back and I told Emmet to follow me.

"Hey Jasper mind if me and my friend sit here?" I ask and he looks at me and Emmet and nods giving us both his southern smile.

"Yeah man…I don't mind…my name is Jasper," he says holding his hand out to Emmet as we sat down and Emmet took his hand in his and shook it.

"I'm Emmet," he simply gave back. While sitting there we talked about our lives back home and found out me and Emmet have things in common with

Jasper. Jasper laughed hard at Emmet's jokes and Emmet did the same thing with Jasper I really didn't get most of their jokes especially some of

Emmet's crude ones. I suddenly found myself thinking about Bella and what she was doing right now.

* * *

BPOV

After leaving the note on Edward's door I wandered back to my room wondering where Edward could be at this time of morning. I layed back in bed

trying to put myself back to sleep and sleep finally over took me. When I woke back up I looked my digital clock and it read "7:15".

"SHIT!" I called out scrambling out of bed and grabbing a towel out the linen closet to take a quick shower. I couldn't be late on my first day what would

the captain think of me. After taking the shower I saw the clock had read "7:25" and I put on my uniform wondering if I should get a quick breakfast.

Guess I will get an apple. When I left my room it was "7:40" so I quickly rushed down to chow and saw that the lines were pretty full I groaned to myself

as I turned around thinking I wouldn't have time to even eat a apple with this line.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar smooth velvet voice call out to me and I turned to see Edward walking towards me with his tray and a smile on his face. I saw

he was with Emmet and some blonde guy.

"Hey Edward," I say to him as comes face to face with me I blushed as he smiled down at me cursing to myself why I didn't bring extra panties.

"Little late for breakfast huh?" he asked as the smile remained on his beautiful face.

"Yeah…I was just going to grab and apple or something but I don't have time," I say as I pointed my head to the long lines of people trying to get their food.

"Here you can have my apple I really didn't finish my breakfast," Edward offered as he took the apple off his tray and offered the red fruit at me. I bit my

bottom lip lightly as I took the apple out his hand.

"Thank you Edward you're the best," and before I knew it I stood on my tip toes and gave Edward a kiss in his cheeks and he looked stunned at my

actions. Hell I was stunned too.

"Hey wanna walk with us to the main deck?" Edward asked as he regained himself and I quickly nodded my head. The blonde guy who I found out name

was Jasper went another direction and me, Edward, and Emmet made it to the main deck. I saw Rose waiting by the door and she looked up and saw

me and she smiled as we walked towards her.

"Hey Rose you beat us here…hahaha…that's surprising," I gave her a hug as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah why not don't have anything else to do," she gave me as she quietly looked towards Emmet and smiled. This was getting kind of crazy. Why don't

they just tear each other's uniforms off and starting having sex right here. Edward laughed and shook his head as if he knew what I was thinking. We

walked inside the main deck together and saw that there were people already here and they were hard at work. I looked ahead of us and saw that we

were still docked because I could see the outside world.

"Morning cadets," we all heard and we looked to our right to see Captain Cullen come from a side room of the main deck.

"Morning captain," we all replied saluting him and he gave us a salute back with an eager smile on his face.

"Reason why you are here this morning is like I said in the briefing you impressed me… So like I said don't disappoint," Captain Cullen said as a man

came up behind him with folders. "2nd Lieutenant Reid give the cadets their orders and I will check on them when I get back from my morning rounds,"

he continued as he saluted the 2nd Lieutenant and walked off in a hurry.

"Ok cadets let's get to work," Lieutenant Reid huffed as he directed us to follow him around the main deck. We ended up learning about every station

and which station we were going to be assigned to. I ended up at the navigation station along with Rosalie so it shouldn't be that bad. After 2 hours

Captain Cullen still hadn't returned from his rounds so we really weren't doing anything. I sat at the chair looking out the large open glassed window

watching the trees blow when Edward pulled out a chair next to me and sat down. I looked over at him and we gave each other a simple smile.

"Hey you seem bored," he commented as I sighed leaning back into my chair.

"No not really guess I'm just anxious to see the universe," I said to him as he reached over and rubbed my back I looked over at him and I quickly drew

back his hands blushing.

"Sorry," he gave me as he looked shyly down at his hands that were now placed in front of him.

"It's ok Edward I liked it," I say surprising myself at what I just said to him.

"I was thinking maybe you want to have lunch together when we dock to where ever we go," Edward offered as my eyes went wide at what he just said.

"Are you asking me out on a date Cadet Cullen?" I asked teasingly as he blushed even more.

"Yeah guess I am Cadet Swan," he responded after regaining his composure.

"I would really like that Edward," I gave really loving the idea of me and Edward going out on a date.

"Wow ok then…I can't wait…I umm really like you Bella and I know you just got out of a relationship but I can't help how I feel," he stated in a hushed

tone and what he was saying was registering quickly in my head. 'I can't help how I feel' kept repeating over and over in my head making my heart beat

fast. As if on cue the doors to the main deck opened and in walked a confident Captain Cullen. We all stood up to acknowledge his presence in the room

as he sat down in the middle front seat facing the large glass window.

"Are we ready to take off for planet Twilight?" he asked the navigator sitting near me and Edward.

"Yes sir I am setting up coordinates now," she replied typing into the keyboard on his desk with the screen popping up in front of him as if it was being projected.

"Good good…Cadet Swan and Hale you might wanna watch Sergeant Gideon she is one of the best and you could learn a lot from her," Captain Cullen

said as me and Rosalie shifted more closely to Sergeant Gideon. Edward stepped off and walked over towards Emmet who was over at the defense

weapon station reading up on the manual weapons of the ship. "Cadet Cullen why don't you come over here I want to have a chat with you son,"

Captain Cullen said as he saw Edward over my Emmet.

"Ok ladies we are going to planet Twilight as you can see I'm setting the course of where the ship needs to go. It is fairly easy we are using X and Y

coordinates and we are also going by the weather in space. No not the weather as in earth it's kind of different but it still can interrupt courses." She

explained as me and Rosalie looked on at what she was typing in. We quickly caught on to what to do and hopefully I will be able to prove myself. As

soon as the coordinates was in Captain Cullen gave the ok for the lift off.

"Ok 2nd Lieutenant Reid we are ready for takeoff," Captain Cullen said as Edward walked down from where the Captain was with a determined look. I

began to feel a gravitational feel as I saw from the outside that we were floating up in the air. We all grabbed onto something to keep us balanced as

we were getting more and more up in the sky. And just like that we were on our way to a new a first adventure as the ship quickly jetted off into space.

* * *

A/N sorry for the long wait on this chapter guys been crazy around these parts but remember to R/R i really enjoy them and another thing I dont own twilight nor the characters wish i did though bye!


End file.
